Revenge and Love Don't Mix
by Stars Death
Summary: After tragic events Naruto leaves the village with the help of an old friend. Now plotting the destruction of the village, will the woman that once loved him be able to mend his broken heart and save him from his dark path?


Thanks all for taking the time to read this. I hope you all enjoy this. I was inspired to write this when I watched an amv on "Death Note." I know that sounds so strange, because this story has nothing to do with it, but it's hard to explain. If you want me to go into detail about it, then fine, leave me a comment about it, but I don't fell like it right now.

A few details about the characters:

The rookie nine is about 17 in this. There will be a few things unexplained in this that will be confusing, but I promise that they will be explained in the next chapter, but I will be fair and give you a hint. It deals with Uchiha Sasuke and a deal he made with the Hokage, like his brother before him.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

RALDM

Revenge and Love Don't Mix

Prologue

Naruto looked down at the woman in terror. People stood around him, with the same looks on their faces. A little girl was crouched down by the body of the woman, shaking her and screaming 'Mommy! Mommy".

Naruto turned to the five people behind him. All of them were Konoha ninjas. They were the team he was supposed to lead into enemy lines. They were in another war with Iwa. And they were in Earth Country. These were Iwa citizens. They were part of a village separate of Iwa, but were still civilians.

While Naruto was away, he told his group not to harm any of the civilians. This woman bumped into one of his men. They yelled at her, calling her filth, and then stabbed her with a katana.

…She was only out buying food and clothing for her and her daughter…

"You!" Naruto said, tremors in his voice. He was distraught. He felt absolutely terrible. If only he had been there… "I told you not to do anything unnecessary until I arrived here!" He shouted at his men.

The shinobi didn't reply. They only looked at him coldly. The one that killed her was still holding his bloody blade.

Naruto turned back to the woman and ran to her. He crouched down, analyzing the woman. There was still a small chance to save her. He turned to his shinobi. There was a medic among them. Hopefully they still had some heart.

"Get this woman some help!" He screamed at them. They all just glared at him, including the medic.

"What's the point taichou?" The man who killed her said in a disgusting tone. "She's already wasted."

Naruto's face twisted in anger. He could feel fire rising in the pit of his stomach. It was the feeling he got when he used Kyuubi's power. He tried to hold it back, lest he loose control and hurt more then he means too.

One of the shinobi smirked and looked at all of the other civilians gathered around. "Whatcha lookin' at?!" He yelled at them. He turned to the others and said. "I say we kill 'em all! Whatda'ya think, taichou?"

Now Naruto was pissed. To even _think _of murdering all of these people, let alone _plan _to do it. It was revolting.

"Yeah." The murder walked forward, past Naruto. He pivoted his head, looking around the circle of civilians. "Listen up! Unless ya all wanna be chopped to ribbons, ya better hand over all of your woman from the ages 18 to 35."

The people all gasped looking at the shinobi. An old man stepped forward. "How could you even suggest something so vile?!" He shouted at the killer. The killer just smirked and pulled out a knife. Right as he was about to throw it at the man, a sick squelch sound was heard and a kunai was now protruding from the man's neck. He dropped to the floor, instantly dead. Everyone looked towards Naruto, whose arm was sticking out in a throwing position. His face was completely shadowed by his long blonde hair, but they could see his red eyes and his snarling mouth filled with sharp teeth. He stood up, and turned toward the remaining shinobi.

"**I will not let you harm these people.**" He spoke calmly, in a low voice. The other shinobi were practically sweating bullets.

"You traitor!" One of the braver of the four yelled out. "These are only Iwa filth!"

Naruto glared at the man even harder then he already was. "**THEY ARE HUMAN BEINGS! AND THEY WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH!**" He yelled to them.

"I don't care what you say! I say we kill 'em all!" The shinobi charged forward toward the civilian population, but were cut short by Naruto. The one who shouted was the first to go, having his head disembodied due to Naruto's katana he always kept at his side.

Another shinobi jumped at Naruto with his own katana in hand. Him and Naruto collided swords. Naruto jumped back though when a chain whip almost hit him in the face. The shinobi tired again, and Naruto caught the whip with his katana. The man tried to pull the chain free, but found he couldn't. The shinobi with the katana charged Naruto but soon had a claw jammed into his thought. He dropped dead as well.

Keeping the man with the chain whip in place, Naruto used chakra to connect the katana to his foot, and he launched it at the man with the whip. It went through his stomach. He doubled over, and found his chain wrapped around his neck, Naruto now behind him. Naruto took his katana and stabbed the man through the back, slightly above the other katana. The man fell to the floor dead as well.

The last of the shinobi stopped. He looked at Naruto in fear. Because of his hesitation to run away, he was soon bombarded by senbon which pierced his vital areas.

Naruto ran back to the woman. She was still alive, but just barely. He told the girl to back away for a second. She did, and all of the civilians watched as Naruto started transferring his red chakra into the woman. She arched her back and her face twisted into one of pain. A young man stepped forward but was stopped by another man who pointed out that the woman's wound was actually closing. When Naruto was done, the woman was breathing regularly, and seemed to be okay.

She moaned and said. "It hurts."

"Pain." Naruto said smiling, though it wasn't a normal smile, it held sadness in it. His eyes had finally changed back though. "Pain is good. It means you're alive. That you can feel everything."

"You try getting stabbed in the stomach and then tell yourself that pain is good." The woman joked, to which Naruto chuckled.

The little girl, relieved, jumped onto her mother and yelled in happiness. Naruto simply held his smile, glad he could help.

RALDM

It was about a day later. The bodies of the dead were buried. The woman made a full recovery. And the village had accepted him into their, well, village. When asked why Naruto killed five of his comrades and didn't go alone with them he simply replied with, "I've seen too many horrors that Konoha has committed to actually hold any love for that place. I may be a shinobi of the village, but I don't care for it at all."

The woman he saved gave him a home with her daughter and husband, as thanks for saving her. He gladly accepted, feeling extremely tired. He stayed for the night, and was even called onii-chan by the little girl. He took a liking to her. She was cutest kid he had seen in a while.

But, he had to return to Konoha. The little girl and the villagers begged him to stay, but he had to return. "What do you think will be waiting for you there?" The woman asked to Naruto, who had his back to everyone.

"Execution for killing five fellow shinobi, probably." Naruto said darkly.

"Then why are you leaving to go to Konoha, when you said you had no love for the village?" A village elder asked.

Naruto looked down and smiled sadly. "There's one person." The villagers looked at Naruto confused. "There is only one person in that village I hold respect and love to…" There was a long pause. Naruto grabbed his pack and through it over his shoulder and began walking away. "I'm going back for her." He said, holding out a necklace that had a green emerald pendant. "Everyone else no longer cares about me." He said just before disappearing.

RALDM

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, surrounded by Anbu. Lady Tsunade sat in the Hokage's chair, looking at Naruto with a grim look on her face.

"So you stand guilty of the murder of you're whole squad Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked in a professional tone, but those well trained could make out the sadness in it.

Naruto nodded respectfully. "That is correct Hokage-sama." Naruto said. The way he acted now was more the way a machine would act. Not a human being.

After the destruction of Akatsuki, Naruto changed. He became colder and more _professional. _He no longer spent the time he could have with his friends. He didn't go to any social events. He never stuck around any longer then he had too. Soon all of his friends drifted apart from him. They stopped inviting him to the parties. They stopped talking to him. And they stopped caring for him all together. Even Sakura. Even _Hinata. _She got together with Kiba, and completely forgot about Naruto. And the only time Tsunade had ever seen Naruto smile, it looked grim or sad. It could barley even be called a smile.

The boy was still caring of course. He still protected people. Well, everyone except his own. After what he went through in his earlier years, she didn't blame him. It was the revelation that nobody even helped him back then, even the Sandiame, that started his cold act. She felt so stupid when she thought of how she could have protected him, but before he had found her, she had no idea that he even existed.

Tsunade sighed. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. No matter what her love was for the person, she could never pick favorites as a Hokage.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the punishment for murdering another Konoha shinobi, is execution." Tsunade said though her teeth. She hated even thinking about this, but she had too, as her duty. She found it ironic though, that it's Naruto's fault that she has this job anyways.

Naruto bowed before turning around and walking away with the Anbu. "I wish there was something I could do to help Naruto."

Naruto only stopped for a second, a grim fake smile on his face. "I don't think there is anyone that can help me right now baa-chan." Tsunade winced at the nickname after Naruto left. Of course _that _had to be the last thing he says to her.

She shook her head. "I think your wrong Naruto. There is someone who can help you." She wrote down something on a piece of paper. She then yelled for Shizune to come in. The doors opened and the apprentice Shizune walked in, TonTon following.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She asked. Tsunade held out the piece of paper to Shizune, who grabbed it.

"Find Team Hawk, Shizune. Give that letter to Sasuke Uchiha and get him to come here. Immediately!"


End file.
